1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lift systems and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle lift system for lifting a corner of a vehicle by remote control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lift systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, lift systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,688; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,813; U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,208; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,688; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 348,966; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,26,065 .
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle lift system. The inventive device includes a rail system, a hydraulic jack mounted to and movable on the rail system, and a processor system for controlling the rail system. The rail system has a first rail, a second rail and third rail. The first rail comprises an elongate bar. The bar has a first end and a second end. Each of the ends of the bar has a mounting member thereon for mounting the rail to the vehicle. A second rail is substantially identical to the first rail, and is mounted to the bottom portion of the vehicle. The second rail is spaced from the first rail and is oriented generally parallel to the first rail. A third rail has a first and a second end, which are coupled to the first and second rails. The first and second rails are adapted to slide the third rail along a length of the first and third rails. The hydraulic jack has a base portion and a top portion. The base portion is adapted to slide along third rail. The third rail is adapted to move the hydraulic jack.
In these respects, the vehicle lift system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting a corner of a vehicle by remote control.